The vampire and the maid
by AngelusSe
Summary: Best friends their whole lives. 10 years to admit their love for one another. Him dead the next day. Giles sends Buffy on a detective mission 3 months later. But shes surpirsed who the vampire is she is playing maid to.
1. Needing him

"Is she ok? Is she getting better? Oh god Giles what if she never recovers?" Willow whispered to Giles panicky.

She stared over at her best friend of three years just sitting there motionlessly like she had been doing for months. Ever since _he _died.

They no longer spoke his name. Ever. _He _had been there for Buffy Anne Summers her whole life ever since she was born to when _he _died. They had been like brother and sister for seventeen years but Willow knew that Buffy had loved him with all her heart and she knew that _he _felt the same. It was the day before _he _died that he confessed his love for Buffy. Willow could swear that Buffy and Angel would be together forever. He knew that she was the slayer and he didn't care, he didn't care when she didn't show up to see him, he treasured every single moment he was with her.

Willow knew that they had grown up together when they were little in LA and when Buffy's mum and dad split up and decided to move here that Angel insisted that he did to and his family came to. She had been waiting for three years for them to finally admit their love to one another and the night after they did he was attacked by several vampires. His body was never found and Buffy had spent a whole month looking for him until Xander told her it was hopeless. Ever since she had sat in silence in the library suffering in silence or when she was mad she would go to the cemetery and take her aggression out on vampires. She got skinnier day by day and it was clear she didn't have long left in her.

"I don't think she will ever be able to," Giles whispered just as worried glancing over at Buffy from his pile of books.

He could see her staring, staring at the place where Angel had told her what he felt for her; it was the second bookcase on the left. Her eyes never drifted and she hardly blinked, it was clear to Giles what she was doing. She was re living it. Re living what had happened three months ago.

Buffy saw what had happened that night, everything was so clear and precise to her. She would never ever forget that night.

She had been sitting with Willow and Xander trying to study for history knowing it was ridiculous and she wouldn't be able to do it. She had wondered why Angel wasn't with them.

She didn't like it without him, even for just a little studying she felt like half herself had gone to wherever he had gone. But that piece came rushing back the second the library door burst open.

She was shocked and everyone jumped in their seats, Xander almost fell over. Willow saw the look on Angel's face and smiled to herself. He was finally going to admit what he had been feeling for Buffy for over 10 years. Buffy stood up with an unsure smile on her beautiful face.

Willow grabbed a reluctant Xander by the arm and basically dragged him kicking and screaming from the library. Buffy didn't know what was wrong with Angel, something must have happened to him. She rushed over and threw her arms round him.

"Angel what's wrong? What's happened?" She asked worried when he removed her hands from his neck.

But she was surprised. He was still holding them and she glanced with hope at their hands entwined. She took off the happiness and longing ness in her eyes and replaced those emotions with that of worry.

She looked into his eyes and was uncertain what he was about to tell her. He looked nervous, his handsome features showed worry.

"I need to tell you something," He said watching her eyes widen and when she gave a little nod he took a deep breath, "We've known each other our whole lives and for ten years of that I've had these feelings for you."

Buffy let go of his hands instantly. She had been feeling the same, exactly for ten years but she couldn't believe what Angel was about to tell her. She ran a hand through her long golden hair in excitement. But when she looked up at Angel he was opening the library door about to leave.

She couldn't believe it. She ran to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm and as usual the touch sent shivers down to her very core. He whipped round immediately, angrily. She released him at once; she didn't understand what was going on. But she could read Angel like a book and looked into his eyes and saw rejection there. When she had let go of his hand he must have thought that it meant she didn't want him. She grabbed his hands to reassure him and saw the rejection was now being clouded over by determination. It was clear he had been wanting to say this for a very long time, maybe even ten years.

His hands grasped hers firmly as he took a deep breath and whispered six words that changed Buffy's life, "I _love _you Buffy Anne Summers."

She couldn't believe it; she wanted this for ten years and now she finally had him. Angel was surprised when he felt soft lips touch his. It took only a second for the kiss to become extremely passionate. He legs were wrapped around him as only one of his hands supported her and the other was in her hair. They staggered into the bookcase and tons of books got knocked down.

Buffy remembered thinking, _Giles can clear it up. _And it was clear he had a lot to clean up as Angel shoved the books on the table out of the way and laid Buffy on it. Her hands were knotted in his hair but she stopped and pushed him off of her. He was clearly surprised and staggered back a little. She got off of the table and blushed but she knew it wasn't right to be with him.

"I love you Angel," She said to the shocked boy in front of her, "I have for over ten years now."

He gave a weak smile and came towards her again but she put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"But I can't do this to you," She whispered and moved quickly to get out of the library.

Just as she opened the door it was shut again and Angels hand was above her head keeping the door shut. His other hand turned her towards him. He looked angry.

"Do what to me?" Angel asked, "Make me love you for ten years? Seeing tones of boys stare at you and hate the fact that you could say yes? See Xander Harris who is supposed to be my friend stare at you? And now once I actually manage to tell you how I am feeling you lead me on?"

A tear came down Buffy's cheek but it was clear Angel had a lot more to say.

"What was that?" He asked angrily pointing to the bookcase and the table, "If you don't feel the same about me why do that to me?"

"I love you," She whispered not wanting to reveal the true reason she couldn't be with him.

"If you love me why can't you be with me?" He asked raising his eyebrows not believing her.

Buffy gave a deep sigh and knew he had the right to know, "Ten years ago Angel I wasn't the slayer. Ten years ago I was a normal girl with normal dreams. Now I'm the slayer and if the bad guys know I love you they will hurt you or possibly kill you. Do you seriously think I would like that? And I could be gone tomorrow I could die because I'm the slayer." Tears were spurting down her cheers and Angel wiped them away with his hands.

"You wont die, your strong, and I can take care of myself you know that."

Their lips met again and this time it didn't end for what felt like an eternity.

When ever Buffy was in the library she would stare the second bookcase from the left, the table and the door. She replayed it all so much in her head that she actually believed it was happening all over again. That she had a got a second chance.

"I worry about her Giles," Willow said staring at Buffy once more, "She's wasting away."

"I think I know something that might make her be more herself," Giles said gathering some notes and walking over to where Buffy was.

As Giles sat down Buffy gave a small smile and turned to face his direction. Willow grabbed a chair and was next to her best friend in a flash.

"We have some detective work for you," Giles said with an uneasy smile he felt like he was treating Buffy like a three year old.

She gave a small smile, "Shoot," she simply said.

"Well it could take a couple of days," Giles said taking off his glasses and wiping them.

"I have all the time in the world," Buffy said becoming slightly interested in this new detective work.

"There's a house," Giles said giving Buffy a photograph.

The house was Victorian and obviously old but it was unbelievably big as well. Buffy raised her eyebrows at the picture. She spotted three people. She studied them all closely. There was a man with blonde hair with a black leather coat on, his arm was draped around a women who looked slightly insane, it was something about her eyes and the way she was positioned around him. She had dark curly hair and was staring straight at the camera; it sent shivers down Buffy's spine. She inspected the third and almost dropped the photo. There was Darla. Darla. Blonde haired and all sweet and innocent looking with her catholic school girl look. But to everyone at the school Darla was a slut and a snob. It had been obvious to everyone that she fancied Angel to an inch of her sad pathetic life. But she had gone missing four months ago. Only a month before Angel was murdered.

"What's she doing there?" Buffy exclaimed picking up the photo and shoving it in Willows and Giles faces.

"That's strange," Giles commented taking the photo off of Buffy and studied it, "I never noticed her there before."

"When was this photograph taken?" Asked Willow looking over Giles shoulder.

"One month ago," Giles replied shortly.

They all stared at the photograph. It took several minutes for Buffy to break the silence.

"So I'm guessing I have to go to this house?" She asked glancing at the photo once more.

"That's the idea," Giles said, "Every person who goes there never comes out."

"Ooh spooky," Willow said in a ghostly voice.

When the two turned to stare at her she looked down and whispered, "Well I thought it was appropriate."

"The owner has servants and maids who clean and look after the house. If you pretend to be a maid you can get in and have a look around," Giles said handing her bag.

"Sounds like a plan," Buffy said taking the bag without bothering to look inside it, "Who's the owner?"

Giles sighed, "No clue, he never comes out. But these two," Giles said pointing at the women and the blonde haired man in the photograph, "Their names are Drusilla and Spike. Drusilla is as mad as they come and Spike has killed two slayers. They are defiantly vampires but I don't know what's happened to Darla maybe they are holding her prisoner."

"Great a Darla rescuing mission." Buffy said dryly.

Buffy approached the old massive house in her maid's uniform that Giles had given her. She hated it and couldn't wait to be rid of this nonsense. Or if she died she wouldn't mind, she could be with Angel.

Looking at the peach tree outside the house she had another memory.

"I'll get you back for that Buffy!" A fourteen year old Angel roared playfully wiping peach from his face.

Buffy grabbed another one before he chased her round her whole garden five times. He had grabbed two peaches on the way and caught up with Buffy. He knocked her on the ground and was on top of her. His hands rested on the ground next to her head and their bodies were touching. They both looked in each others eyes for a moment but this was broken by yet another peach in Angel's face. He laughed as him and Buffy rolled over each other on the grass for hours.

Buffy wiped tears from her eyes and knocked on the door ready to play maid to the owner.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

No copyright intended! Everything belongs to rightful owners! I hope you enjoyed this first part of my new fanfic Please review it means a lot to me:D**


	2. Remembering him

A tall blonde good looking boy around Buffy's age opened the door and stood in shock seeing this beauty in a ragged maids outfit. He shut is opened mouth almost instantly but Buffy didn't care. She didn't care if good looking boys liked her or not anymore. She only had before because she didn't know that _he _felt the same way she did and gave up pining for him and tried to be with other boys. Staring at yet another good looking boy who obviously found her attractive Buffy had yet another flashback.

* * *

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" A tall boy with black hair asked Buffy.

She was standing next to Angel and they had just been talking about who they were going to ask to the schools annual dance. Both had said they didn't want to go with anyone and refused to go.

Buffy had only said this because the only person she would feel happy going to the dance with was Angel. And she tactfully suggested that they go together as friends and Angel agreed happily. That was until Parker had just asked Buffy.

She could see Angel's face harden with anger but she was just probably imagining it, hoping that it was there. She turned to face him to give him a small smile and turned back to Parker.

"I can't Parker I'm sorry," Buffy said.

Parker wasn't someone who usually didn't get what he wanted and it was clear at this moment that he wanted Buffy Summers. He was well known for messing around with girl's hearts but when ever he and Buffy spoke she felt as if she could open up to him and she felt comfortable.

"Who are you going with?" He enquired politely but with a sneer in Angel's direction.

"She's going with me," Angel stated taking a step closer.

Parker burst out laughing, "Good one mate you almost had me for a minute there!"

Buffy and Angel were confused at his reaction and when they didn't say anything Parker straightened up to talk to them once more.

"You two? You have known each other for sixteen years now. Like hell you are going to risk that friendship for dating! Everyone knows that you have feelings for each other but are scared of admitting them," Parker said glaring up at Angel.

"We are going as friends Parker," Angel said the word friends almost sadly and Buffy's heart skipped a bit.

Willow just came rushing up to Buffy and not knowing what was happening or Parkers reputation shoved Buffy towards him.

"Parker she will go with you," Willow said happily and Parker caught Buffy with a smirk at Angel.

Buffy could have sworn she saw Angel glare at Willow and once Willow realised what could have happened she apologized to Angel. But Buffy not understanding what that meant agreed to go to the dance with Parker.

* * *

She was rushed inside the house by the boy who introduced himself as Riley and he led her down to her bedroom which she would share with one maid and a butler. Buffy wanted to finish the job here quickly and go back to brooding. She decided to ask Riley questions since he would obviously tell her them if she asked, he was taken by her but she would never be with him.

"Who's the master here? There was no employers name or anything on the sheet," Buffy asked innocently.

Riley stared at her, "Oh him? He never comes out of that room he's in. But every new employee has to have dinner with him. Some say you have to be lucky to survive it." Riley said dramatically as he led her down several long black hallways.

Buffy wondered if they had electricity after all Riley was leading her with a torch. All the windows were shut and it was daylight outside, she was sure that the owner was a vampire.

"Oh what does he look like?" She asked wanting to know more.

"Black hair, quite tall looks our age I would say," Riley said shrugging.

_Angel had black hair, _Buffy thought sadly hanging her head. When it looked as if Riley was going to ask if she was ok Buffy put a bright fake smile on her face. Riley was taken aback and looked at the girl before him for a second and recognised her.

"You look like that girl in the pictures!" He whispered excitedly.

Buffy was confused. _Did this vampire have a woman he loved?_ She thought vampires couldn't love. "What girl?"

"The master has these pictures!" Riley said still whispering even though there was no need to, no one was any where near them.

Buffy's eyebrows creased into a line of pure confusion but her eyes clearly showed interest and Riley took it has an invitation to tell her all about these pictures.

"In his study there are pictures everywhere. All are of this one girl. Well he's in all of them too I guess except for the massive one. That's not a photograph though like the others. It's a portrait, have no clue who drew it or anything but I have my suspicions." He leaned in closer to Buffy for dramatic effect, "I reckon he did."

Buffy couldn't believe it, a vampire who could love? It wasn't possible.

"What does she look like?" She asked wanting to know what similarities the two had.

"A lot like you actually," Riley said leading Buffy through a set of doors into a stylish dining room. "She has blonde long hair like you," He said slicking Buffy's hair. She squirmed away from the touch; she didn't like boys touching her anymore even in a friendly way. It annoyed Xander so much. Riley removed his hand and put it in his pocket and continued with his little story. "Same eye colour like you and everything, quite scary actually."

Buffy gave a weak smile as she was led into another hallway, this place was truly massive.

"All the pictures are like his life. Since he was a child leading up to what age he is now. But every single one as the girl with him, they must have grown up together. Have no clue what's happened to her though, maybe she left him, some people even said he killed her. Which is weird because none of them actually know her or _knew _her if the rumours were true."

They arrived at a round oak wooden door. Riley opened the door which squeaked open and gestured for Buffy to go in.

She stepped through bending her head a little and smiled at who she saw. Sitting on one long brown bed playing cards were two people and they gave her a massive smile as she entered. Just as Riley was about to say goodbye Buffy closed the door in his face and turned to the girl sitting on the left. Her best friend of three years, Willow Rosenberg was playing cards with her other best friend Xander Harris.

They all know that she would have squealed but she was to emotionally drained and hadn't managed much emotion since Angel was murdered. Xander stood up and grinned like an idiot, he would have hugged her but knew that she couldn't handle any male contact at the moment.

Willow ran over to her and flung her arms around her. They hugged for three seconds until Buffy broke the hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked unpacking her stuff.

"Come to help you of course!" Willow said happily sitting back on the bed with Xander and continued playing their game of cards.

"Yeah Buffster think we would let you have all the fun?" Xander grinned at her throwing a card down on the pile.

Buffy stood staring at him, his words stirred something in her memory and all of a sudden she was back to when she sixteen and was having an argument with Angel in her bedroom about being the slayer.

He wanted to help her; he was worried for her and thought he could protect her.

* * *

"Buffy! Honestly! This is so stupid why can't I come? Willow can, hell even Xander can!" Angel roared at her.

She wasn't letting him come to the cemetery with them. It wasn't because she didn't want him it was because she didn't want him to get hurt. She felt the same way about the other two but not as strongly as she did about Angel. He stood at the end of her bed, hands on hips, glaring down at her.

"Angel you're acting like a child who just got his candy taken away!" Buffy said sternly walking towards him and only stopped once they were face to face, "I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want to lose you," She said her head hanging down.

He gave a deep sigh and lifted her chin up with his thumb, "You really think I will let anything happen to you? You could get hurt!"

"I won't," She sighed, "I'm the slayer, prophecy girl all of that nonsense remember?"

"Buffy I won't get hurt," Angel said reassuringly, "If I think there is any danger for me I will hide behind a tombstone like a brave young courageous man, ok?"

Buffy gave a little laugh and handed him a stake and nodded. He had been part of her whole life and being the slayer wouldn't separate them.

Angel grinned, "Think I would let you have all the fun?" He winked.

* * *

Buffy came out of her memory with a jerk and opened her eyes to see Xander and Willow staring at her. "I should have protected _him_," Buffy whispered but the other two couldn't here her and she was glad they didn't.

She sat down on the bed next to Willow and gave them a small smile.

"Got any information then? I want to get out of this place and quick," Xander said, "Gives me the heeby jeebys."

Willow smiled and shared her information with them, "Well I found out that Darla isn't welcome in this house but once every fortnight she tries to get in to talk to the master."

"That slut," Xander commented finding it funny, "And here we were thinking she had been kidnapped or something. Seems she's trying to kidnap someone herself."

"Know his name? The master?" Asked Buffy waving the thought of Darla aside with a firm hand.

"No not yet everyone just calls him the master even at that dinner thing that we have to go to soon he doesn't reveal his name apparently," Willow said sighing shaking her head.

"Maybe he's embarrassed," Xander said shrugging his shoulders, "It could be something like sirsmellsalot, get it? Sir-smells-a-lot," Xander said laughing.

"Kinda cheesy Xand," Buffy said grinning slightly.

"Find out anything Buff?"

"Well I'm certain he's a vampire," She said looking at them both, "And I think he's in love or he was in love when he was human."

"I found out that Buffy has to have dinner with him in half an hour and she has to wear something special and bring a stake," Xander said proudly.

"Have you two been up to see him?" Asked Buffy grabbing a stake and a dress she bought ages ago and heading towards the bathroom to get changed.

They both shook those heads, "Ours is tomorrow," Willow said handing Buffy a bottle of holy water.

Buffy came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later in a long black dress that looked stunning on her and a cross necklace Angel had given her for her birthday. She never took it off and everyone was sure that one day she would even if it took another seventeen years. It showed that she was still attached to _him_ and Willow wondered if that necklace would ever come off.

"You look great Buffy but where's your stake?" Asked Xander.

Buffy raised her eyebrows slightly and Xander chuckled, "What about the holy water?"

Her eyebrows travelled further up her head in a playful way. Xander grabbed his head in mock pain, "Mental images!" He screeched and they burst out laughing.

There was a knock at the door and Buffy hurried over to it quickly with a hand ready to pull the stake out from where she was hiding it. But when she saw who was standing there she quickly removed her hand and smiled at Riley.

He gave her a small smile and bowed his head slightly. He offered his hand to her but she looked down and he showed her the way to the dining room in embarrassment. They headed up so many flights of stairs that Riley was out of breath by the time they got to the dining room.

"Where's his study?" She asked Riley, she desperately wanted to see these pictures; she had a suspicion that Darla might be the young women in them.

"Just over there," Riley said confused pointing with his finger to the other end of the dining hall where a large door was, "He won't be here for another ten minutes, he's always late, believe me I know."

Buffy gave a smile to Riley and watched until he shut the door behind her.

This was her chance maybe even her only chance to see these pictures and find out if she was right. She crept slowly and carefully around the dinning table but caught sight of a bunch of roses in a golden vase in the middle of the table.

They were red with thorns so sharp they could easily draw blood. The whole room blurred around her and she was suddenly seven years old and it was her birthday. Angel lived next door to her in LA and had come over for some cake and to give her her present.

* * *

"Come on Buffy open it!" Angel said eagerly shoving the present at her.

A tall oblong package with pink glistening wrapping paper was on her lap. She picked it up excitedly and tore hungrily at the wrapping paper. She removed the lid from the black box and inside was one red rose.

She looked at Angel and smiled, "It's so pretty," She said stroking the petals delicately.

"I even got you your own vase to put it in!" Angel said taking a small round pink vase from his top; she wondered what that had been. But she didn't want to ask just in case he had gained a lot of weight in just one day.

She grabbed it and put it on the little oak table in front of her and delicately put the rose into it. She poured her cup of water in the vase and stared for over a minute at it.

Ever since her seventh birthday Angel had always given her a red rose for her birthday. She didn't know why he did but she loved each and every one of them.

* * *

The hug she had given Angel blurred around her once more and she was back in the dining room holding one of the roses, a tear stained one of its petals and gently she put it back in its grand vase.

She tip toed to the study and managed to shove the door open. She stumbled inside and gasped at the first thing she saw.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far please review it means a lot to me! Next part will probably be up tomorrow knowing me lol**

**No copyright intended everything belongs to rightful owners!**


	3. Seeing him

She couldn't believe it. In fact she had to move slowly to the massive portrait until her nose was practically touching it.

The portrait was of her, Buffy Anne Summers. She was leaning against a peach tree in a field of blood red roses. Her hair was long and golden and it was flowing in the wind. The sun was shining its light down on her illuminating her in a bright soft white light.

There was a small smile on her face. She recognized that smile immediately. It was the one she wore to make people think she was ok and nothing was wrong. She'd been wearing this smile on her face for the last three months. Her green eyes dazzled and she was dressed in plain blue jeans and a plain red sleeveless top. The red of the top matched the roses perfectly and she held one in her hand close to her heart.

She stood there and raised a hand to stroke the picture. _This must be a joke; some one knows I'm here. This master guy must know all my memories with Angel and now he's using them against me. And it's working. _She thought snatching her hand angrily away from the portrait of herself. She turned away from it quickly and stood in shock once more. Her mouth opened and tears poured down her cheeks, one after another and splattered on the hard wooden floor.

There were so many pictures, all on the wall, just too many to take in at once. But she knew instantly that they were all of her and Angel. Their life together. She stroked one of her and Angel when they were six on a sea saw together. They were smirking at each other. She remembered Angel falling off and crying and her running to tell her mum and get him help. There were tons more.

Another one was of her and Angel's first day at High school together. Their mums had forced them to take it outside the school entrance so in the background were a bunch of laughing kids. She stared closely at the photograph and saw the way her and Angel were looking at each other. It was clear that from that age they were in love. She was staring up at him, her face was slightly red from the embarrassment of the kids laughing at her and Angel was staring down at her no hint of red in his cheeks.

She saw so many photographs, so many times her and Angel had and by the time she looked at the last one which was taken the day after they admitted their love for each other, before he was murdered, she collapsed to the floor and curled up into a tight ball and cried none stop.

The photo was the biggest in the room and was in a rich golden frame. Angel's arms were wrapped around her waist and her head was leaning on his shoulder. They were laughing with true happiness and love. It was in the forest by their old tree house. She never went there anymore. She had tried but only saw her and Angel in that same position and the image would flicker until she ran from it bursting into tears.

She muffled her crying the second she heard a throat clear. She hadn't realised but someone had crept up on her. She lifted her head shakily. She knew it was a man straight away; _no woman would ever be caught in those shoes._

Her eyes travelled upwards as she remained on the floor. Her head tilted up and she saw the man before her and gasped. She tried to crawl away from him holding back tears. Shock was plain in his eyes and he advanced towards her.

"Stop it! You're not him!" She said managing to stand up by dragging herself up on a table.

"Buffy?" He croaked, shocked.

"STOP IT!" She screamed hitting her hands on her head and praying she would wake up from this nightmare.

"It's me," He said hanging his head in shame, "It's your Angel."

She stared at him for what seemed like hours. It was Angel but he had changed in the worst possible way, it was clear he was a vampire.

"It's you," Buffy stuttered coming closer towards him with her hand out stretched.

She came so close to touching him but he stepped away, head down sneaking glances at her not wanting her to see him like this. He never wanted to be a vampire. It wasn't his intention and it was something Buffy hated and he didn't want that.

"Angel," Buffy said wanting to touch him but not managing to without shaking. She reached out for him once more but he backed away from her.

"Is it still you?" She asked quietly.

He looked up at her and nodded wanting more then anything to hold her in his arms but knew she would never let him and to be honest he didn't blame her.

She gasped, "But that's impossible," she stated moving another step closer towards him.

He took a little step forward too wanting to be as close as he could to her, "I don't know why I haven't," Angel said trying to find the right word, "Turned evil."

"Why didn't you find me?" She asked looking at him feeling angry.

She had been sat there for three months completely lifeless reliving every single day with him. And of course she was glad that he was alive…in some sense. But he could have showed, maybe he didn't care for her as much as she did for him.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," He said looking her in the eye, "Look what I am Buffy. You hate what is now my kind. You think I could bare your hatred?"

Slowly she took her stake and her holy water from her hiding place and the second Angel saw the weapons he gave a hiss. One that shocked both of them. He took a deep breath and stepped forward towards her.

"Do it," He whispered closing his eyes.

Buffy stared up at him in shock. Even if he had turned evil there was no way she would be able to hurt him.

Angel opened his eyes with a jolt as he heard two things bang on the floor. He looked down to see the stake on the other side of the room and the holy water bottle smashed and the holy water itself splattered all over the floor. He took his eyes off of them and looked in a puzzled way at Buffy.

She stepped forward an inch so they were almost touching and looked him straight in the eye. He knew something was coming he was just hoping it would be something he fantasised for every night since he was thirteen. He knew it wouldn't. He knew it would never happen, not now, not after what he was.

"Have you ever drunk human blood?" Buffy asked staring him in the eye her body trembling imagining the scene of Angel with his vampire face on drinking from a helpless victim.

Angel shook his head violently and Buffy let out a sigh of relief. He was still here, he was still with her. Maybe a vampire could be a good person.

Angel stared at the girl thinking and gave a small smile as he could see her arguing with herself but the smile faded once he realised what she was arguing about.

Buffy couldn't here it but Angel did. The noise of footsteps coming up the stairs. Someone was approaching them and fast, he only had a couple of seconds to hide Buffy before it was all too late.

Before Buffy had a chance to ask another question she could feel Angel's hands on her shoulders pushing her back. She knew it must have all been an act. The demon must have really taken over Angel and was just playing with her. She didn't act though; she couldn't do anything to him and hurt him because she would just end up hurting herself all over again.

"But Spikey I want a poodle!"

"Why? Dru their blood is disgusting! I wonder what Angel's brought for us this time."

"Hopefully a poodle, a bright pink one!"

Angel could hear Spike and his insane girlfriend, Drusilla, coming closer and closer to them. They were already in the dining room and he only had a mere few seconds to hide Buffy and quick. It was clear that she thought he was going to kill her and he didn't have the time to tell her it was the completely the opposite.

Buffy was pushed into a dark closet and just before Angel shut the door he put his finger to his lips, indicating her to be quiet. Her eyes widened in shock, he wasn't trying to kill her, he was trying to protect her.

Angel quickly sat in his usual chair staring at the portrait of Buffy which had taken him two months to draw. The door opened quietly as Drusilla slipped sneakily into the room. She saw Angel sat where was every week and staring at the same portrait every week. She gave a massive melodramatic sigh as she saw him.

"Spikey he's still boring!" Drusilla said pointing her finger at Angel like a child having a sulk.

Spike wasn't as graceful or as sneaky or even as quiet as Drusilla had been. He banged open the door and dust rose from the floor. Spike grabbed the slightest bit and held it out on his finger to Angel.

"You need a cleaner, preferably a maid," Spike said licking his lips, "Up here now."

Spike sniffed the air and smiled at Angel as if he was a father who was finally proud of his son, "Smell you've got one in here already."

Drusilla's head rose from Angel's shoulder and sniffed the air as well, "She smells pretty."

Drusilla started to walk about sniffing the air interestedly and Angel automatically stood up a hiss coming from his lips.

Spike raised his hands in mock surrender, "All right mate clam down you can have her. All yours ok?"

"All mine," Angel growled in agreement.

Spike smiled at him, "All yours."

He looked around finally noticing the stake on the floor and quickly grabbed Drusilla away from it. She gave a little cry once she noticed it and buried her head in his chest.

"You trying to kill yourself again?"

Buffy could here everything from inside the closet. She wrapped her arms across her chest as a way of comforting herself. She wanted to go and stake the two vampires but knew with her current emotional state she wouldn't make it.

She was too tired, to exhausted, to scared and to confused. By the sound of it Angel was making sure that they wouldn't bite her. But it sounded like he was going to instead. Or was it a cover? But when she heard that Angel tried to kill himself it took all of her might not to cry out or burst through the closet door. She had her answer right then and there.

It was still Angel. The demon hadn't taken over his body. He still had his soul. No vampire would try to kill themselves, not ever. She knew then that he was ashamed of what he was and hated himself for being the vampire he now was.

But she wished that he had come to find her, but would she have accepted him? She felt guilty for it but she honestly didn't know. She wanted to say of course she would have but she would never have known what her reaction would have been.

"Gave up," Angel said shrugging, "I'm never going to be able to."

Drusilla gave another over dramatic sigh, "It's all because of her," She said dancing lightly over to the portrait of Buffy and pointing at it.

"She's the reason I want to end my life… well if you call it a life," Angel said hanging his head in shame.

Buffy almost did run out then but knew she would be putting herself and more importantly Angel in danger if she did then. What ever would happen between them she needed to make Angel no longer feel this way, especially because of her.

"Loves a bitch," Spike said shrugging his shoulders and staring at the portrait, "If it wasn't for that human you wouldn't be like this. You would be a proper vampire like us," Spike said glaring at the portrait and grinning at Drusilla.

"He will get over her soon," Drusilla said happily, "Won't he Spikey?"

Spike gathered Drusilla in his arms, "Of course he will baby."

"Then we can be a proper family," She said into his shoulder happily smiling at Angel as they left the study.

Buffy waited in the closet for at least five minutes till Angel finally decided it was safe enough for her to come out. He opened the door and the second he saw her crying he forgot everything else and everything faded around him as he went to hug her.

She through her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered letting tears pour down her cheeks.

"I am," Angel said into her shoulder, "If I hadn't been so stupid to go and get myself bitten then this would never have happened."

"Don't say that," Buffy said her grip around him tightening.

"I wouldn't have become what I am now. This disgusting monster! I would never have had to seen you break down every time you thought you were alone."

Buffy stood back and looked at him shocked.

"I watched you, every night. It broke my heart, if it was still beating. But I didn't want you to see me, I thought you would move on but you didn't manage to," Angel said wiping a tear from Buffy's face, "I went to your room every single night and would watch you sleep or when your mum came in I would see that fake smile, like that one in the portrait," He said pointing to the portrait of herself.

Buffy moved from his arms and put a bit of distance between them, "I don't know what to do."

She slowly sank to the ground putting her head in her lap and bursting into more tears.

Angel watched the love of his life and didn't move. He didn't want to make it harder then it already was for her.

"Do what you want to do," Angel said simply not wanting to show how much he actually cared about her leaving him.

"I don't know what I want to do," She said looking at him fear plastered over her face.

"See me," Angel begged, "Lets still be friends, I don't want this to stop our friendship," _and more _he added silently in his head.

Buffy rose from the floor and stood to face Angel, "I can only keep seeing you if you tell me one thing."

Angel gave a satisfied sigh, he would tell her anything and she knew it.

"Anything," He whispered.

"Tell me you don't love me."

* * *

**Hi thanks so much for reviewing so far and hope you keep do it means so much to me! :D**

**Anyway it was a bit obvious Angel was coming back lol I try to be secretive and it really fails lol (But i have a few surprises left up my sleeve:D)**


	4. Knowing him

Angel looked at Buffy.

Just looked.

What else was he to do? He wanted to stay like this forever. Because he knew when he told her the truth that she would leave him. But would she want to hear the truth? Some people preferred a lie. And if a lie was to keep them together, even as just friends, then he would prefer that.

But it was Buffy. And he couldn't lie to her, not even if he wanted to. Not even if his life depended on it.

Buffy waited for an answer. She wasn't impatient in fact she liked the pause so that she could look at him and remember him in case she was to leave. She wanted more then anything for him to say what she wanted him to say.

But she was confused about what she wanted. A yes from him meant that her heart would brake because it was impossible for them to be together. But a no meant they could still be friends but it would break her heart as well. She was confused, so lost.

"Why? Why would it matter what I said?" Angel asked harshly. He wanted to see her still. He hated what he was but if Buffy couldn't be with him because of it then it just made it a hell of a lot worse.

"It matters," Buffy said a single tear rolling down her cheek, "Because you're a" She didn't want to say the word.

"VAMPIRE? Clever you!" Angel finished her sentence.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't know why he was shouting at her. He could feel himself slipping away. Every step she took away from him meant he was loosing himself. To the demon inside of him.

"Angel? Why are you being like this?" Buffy asked tears rolling down her cheeks as she took a step back, a step away from him.

"_If it wasn't for that human you wouldn't be like this. You would be a proper vampire like us."_

_That's what Spike said, _thought Angel as he tried to claw his way back to the surface, battling the demon who tried to take control of him, _if Buffy leaves me, it wins._

"If you," Angel said lowering his voice and bending his head down knowing he was making her stay with him, "If you leave me it wins. I loose myself. Bye bye Angel."

Before Buffy could answer they heard a massive bang downstairs. There was screaming and a scattering noise. They both whipped round when they heard a knocking on the door.

Without asking for permission to enter Riley stepped inside. He took the scene before him as a shock. Buffy had tears down her face but put on that fake smile for him as she did to everyone.

Riley looked at her and then at the portrait and the photographs. His mouth opened in an 'O' shape but closed it again as another crash was heard downstairs.

"Sorry sir," Riley said bowing a little, "but she's here again. But this time she has actually got in."

Angel waved Riley away and turned back round to stare at Buffy.

"Whose 'she'?" Asked Buffy jealousy washing over her.

"You can stay here or go back in the closet if you want to. But I am fed up with her," Angel said facing away from Buffy to stare at the door which he expected was to be opened soon.

"I'll stay here," Buffy said coming to stand beside him.

"You still want your answer?" Angel said looking ahead not wanting to look at her.

"It can wait," She said staring at the door as well.

Her hand searched for his and once she found it she held on to it and gave it a gentle squeeze but didn't let go.

Angel remained staring ahead but wanted more then anything to make his fantasies come true right then and there. He gave a small smile at the touch as did Buffy but neither of them looked at each other or their entwined hands.

The door flew open moments later to reveal a blonde haired girl dressed in exactly what Buffy was wearing in the portrait. Her hair was straightened as well. It was as if she was trying to trick Angel in to believing she was Buffy Anne Summers. But Buffy almost burst out laughing as she saw who the girl was.

"Hello Darla," She smiled brightly trying not to laugh.

Inside though hatred poured out of her to contaminate the whole room. She wanted more then anything to hurt the girl who had caused her misery in the last three years. But first she decided she would get answers.

Darla ignored her and bounded up to Angel. Angel hardly blinked as Darla took up most of his vision.

"So Angel you decided to be with me yet? Seems like I have past the test of getting inside, those maids put up quite a fight," She asked amusement flickering over her face.

A look of disgust washed over Angel as Darla threw her head back and laughed.

"You know you want to," Darla said putting on a soft seducing voice, "You wanted to ever since you saw me."

Angel lowered his face so it was only inches away from Darla. She started to pucker up and closed her eyes.

"Don't delude yourself," He whispered to her and moved his face back.

"But I, I'm the one who gave you this life!" Darla said startled.

"And for that I will be eternally grateful," Angel said sarcastically.

Before Buffy could stop herself her hand flew out and hit Darla in the chest. The girl flew backwards, into the nearest wall.

Buffy let go of Angel's hand and went to stand over her, hands on hips.

"So you're a vampire now are you Darla?" She asked putting her foot on Darla's chest keeping her down.

Darla put on her vampire face as a way to answer Buffy's question.

"And you sired Angel?" Buffy asked her foot pressing in harder to Darla's chest.

Darla gave a chuckle and nodded her head happily.

That's when Buffy snapped.

She thought she had been taking out all of her anger on the vampires she met along the way but all that hatred didn't match this one. She grabbed Darla's shirt and pulled her up so that she was facing her.

Before Darla had a chance to react Buffy hit her in the face. Darla staggered backwards, back into the wall.

As she tried to gather herself up Buffy hit her again.

"You always tried to split us up!" Buffy yelled hitting Darla again, "And now you have done the worst damage you possibly can!" Buffy screamed as her fist went to connect with Darla's face once more.

Darla managed to grab Buffy's fist and spun her round in the air. Buffy's back hit the floor and she moaned in pain. Angel ran over to her but stopped once Darla pointed a gun to his chest. Angel staid where he was, inches away from Buffy.

Before Buffy had time to get up Darla pointed the gun at her.

"You talk to much," She said and just as she was about to pull the trigger Angel threw himself over Buffy.

Darla gave a massive sigh at how the events had turned out and smiled when she saw the stake on the opposite side of the room. Within seconds she had got it and returned to where she once was.

The stake was now pointing at Angel's back. And if she pushed then Angel would be gone forever.

"I gave you this life," Darla said menacingly, "I can easily take it away."

Buffy stared up at Angel, helplessness in her eyes. Angel stared back down at her and gave her a small smile.

"The answer was yes," He said and closed his eyes waiting for the end.

Buffy knew this really wasn't the time and place but knew it could be the last time for both of them and she knew this is how she wanted it to end. Her hands stroked Angel's face and she quickly brought herself closer towards him.

Their lips met and everything else seemed to be forgotten.

Angel felt soft lips press against his and within an instant nothing else mattered. One hand supported himself so he wouldn't crush her where as the other stroked her face and hair.

Darla was disgusted.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. The stake should have made Angel move and then she could have easily shot the slayer. Then Angel was supposed to realise his love for her or at least with the loss of Buffy he would have lost his soul.

She pressed the stake slightly into him as if to make her point but Angel ignored her and continued to kiss the slayer. Darla gave a sigh and threw him off of Buffy instead.

Buffy was lost in his kiss, it was so passionate and filled with emotion and she knew that this was a happy moment even if she died. But as her hands slid into Angel's hair he flew away from her.

Angel whacked against a wall and came crashing down to the floor. Dust rose around him and he struggled to get to his feet but fell back down. Two seconds later someone fell on top of him.

Buffy rolled off of him, unable to move no matter how hard she tried.

He heard a gun and a trigger about to be pulled but the gun was out of Darla's hands within a blink. She was against a wall as Angel tried to find a stake. She hit him and he let go. They were both fighting each other and as Darla swiped at Angel she made a cut on his forehead. She gave a laugh as his vampire face switched on.

They continued to battle but soon Darla realised it was a lost cause. She hit Angel and he fell to the floor.

"We will continue this later," Darla said staring at them both a triumphant smile on her face, "All of us."

She kicked Angel to make sure he wouldn't manage to get up and walked over to Buffy.

"Look at your boyfriend now," She said lifting Buffy's chin and pointing to Angel. He was bleeding but Buffy gasped as she first saw the true creature that Angel now was, "Isn't he handsome?" Darla asked.

She dropped Buffy's head to the ground and headed towards the window.

"I will be telling the master about this Angel," She said swinging her legs out the window, "He won't be a bit happy about this."

And with a cackle of delight she was gone.

Buffy managed to get up before Angel but he was only a second behind. She went to watch Darla escape from the household.

"Your not the master?" Asked Buffy shocked.

"No," Angel said surprised.

When she turned round Angel was staring her in the face. He hadn't changed yet. His face was still that of a vampires and he didn't realise. She pushed him aside and headed to the door.

He watched her go and the minute she was out of sight he hit everything and through it against the floor. When he was done he fell to his knees.

* * *

**Hope you like and I know a lot of you thought that Angel was the master so hope i surprised you there! :D**

**Please review it means a lot to me :D**

**Hope you like so far and next part should be up tomorrow**


	5. Loosing him

**Hi everyone thanks so much for reading and reviewing and please keep doing so it means so much to me!**

**Im sorry I said this would be up last week/s but I had a lot of revision and couldn't really finish this part. I'm sorry its a bit shorter then usual but I didnt have the time but now tests are over and I should be able to spend more time on my fics. I have a new Buffy & Angel fanfic coming up soon and I will be finishing my over one this week since there is one part left to go and I promised that up ages ago.**

**No copyright intended everything belongs to rightful owners**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

A change was happening to him. He felt himself being pushed aside to make way for a much more supreme being. Or in this case, a really nasty vampire. He tried to resurface but felt like he was drowning.

What was the point anyway? Nobody cared about him anymore. And certainly not Buffy. And she was the only one he really cared about and she had left him because of what he had become.

His face was drenched in sweat as he clawed the table to make himself be able to stand up. He grabbed hold of furniture to support himself as he made his way to the portrait he had painted of Buffy.

He finally reached it and roared in anger as he gazed at it. Hatred was bubbling to the surface.

_She left you, _snarled the creature about to take hold of him, _she left you to me._

_She left me, _thought Angel sadly as his hand reached up to stroke her face.

_She left me, _he thought once more and his caressing fingers turned into claws.

He ripped the portrait to shreds. He kept ripping, roaring and screaming in pain as it all fell to the floor.

He dropped to his knees once more holding on to his head. He screamed in pain once more and his whole body rocketed backwards.

_She left you._

He was determined to fight it. He wasn't going to be taken over. Buffy wouldn't want that.

_Buffy wouldn't care._

She might come back any minute and save him. Nobody could give up on a person after seventeen years.

_She gave up on you pretty easily._

Angel hit his head in rage, why wouldn't the voice shut up?

_She doesn't love you, she never did._

And Angel finally believed it.

_She left you, like this. She left you to me._

_She left me to you,_ Angel agreed and finally let him self drown.

Buffy could hear furniture crashing to the floor and stuff smashing. She kept walking. She couldn't be with him, not now, not ever. The sooner she got over him the better. And the better for him.

But then she heard his scream of pain and rage and knew automatically she made the wrong mistake in leaving him.

She couldn't just give up on him. They had known each other their whole lives and she wouldn't let bloody vampires come in the way of that, even if he was one.

She started to run faster and faster as she kept hearing his screams of pain. She finally made it to the door of the study.

She opened it slowly expecting….well….anything but what she saw.

There standing in the middle of the room with his back to her was Angel. She looked at the room she stood in. Furniture was smashed and broken but what she saw among Angel made her heart brake.

The portrait.

It was in ruins.

She gave a short gasp and moved back by two steps.

"You leaving me again lover?" Asked Angel.

Buffy frowned. This didn't sound like Angel. His voice was arrogant and full of hatred. She staid where she was and stared at him.

"I never left you," She said softly, "I'm here aren't I?"

Angel whipped round. His eyes showed helplessness and his face was drenched in sweat. His legs were shaking and Buffy just managed to catch him before he fell to the floor.

"You are here," He said looking into her eyes but not daring to believe it, "It told me you left me."

Tears where trickling down Buffy's cheek. What if because she had lost her nerve for a split second that Angel had now died and that demon had taken completely control of him? Were these going to be her last moments with him?

"I would never leave you," She said stroking his cheek.

He managed to grab her hand and just held it.

"It told me you didn't care. It said you left me to it," He sobbed as tears ran down his face, "Buffy its taking over me."

Buffy squeezed his hand and shook her head in disagreement, "It can't get at you, I'm here. I would never leave you. Seventeen years Angel won't change because of this. You are still my best friend."

"Best friend?" Angel's voice changed again in to what Buffy now knew was the demon trying to possess him, "That's pathetic. The poor guys going here and you don't even say that he's your boyfriend."

Angel's head went forward violently and snapped back up and he stared at Buffy in horror.

"It's here, Buffy it's so close."

Buffy continued to stroke his face and knew what the demons voice was saying was true and if this was the last she would see Angel she needed to tell him the truth.

"Don't leave me," She cried as his hand reached out to hold her face, "Three months was hard enough, you can't leave me forever." She took a big breath of hair and told him the truth, "I love you."

His head hung down and she couldn't see his expression.

"A bit too late for that love," Said the demons voice once more and Buffy gave a loud sob.

"_If it wasn't for that human you wouldn't be like this. You would be a proper vampire like us_. That's what old Spikey boy said, looks like I'm a real vampire now!"


	6. Forgetting her

**Hi everyone thanks for R&R it really means so much to me and I really hope you continue to do this. Anyway I will not keep babbling and let you read the next part of this story. No copyright intended and as much as I seriously wish none of the characters belong to me.**

Angel's eyelids fluttered open to reveal a blonde beauty laying on top of him, a playful smile on her lips. She bent down so their lips were almost touching, if he moved just an inch, just one inch he would be able to kiss her, and he was so tempted. But her head moved to his ear and she breathed heavily making her chest touch his.

"Scared you," She whispered and pushed herself up.

She stood above him, and he finally saw where he was.

Trees surrounded him and he knew he was in a forest. Before he could take in anymore of his surroundings he heard the girl's voice. It was like music to his ears. She sounded so happy and full of love, his spirits rose to just hear her voice.

"Angel, come on you slow poke!" She screamed happily at him.

He whipped round to see her on a ladder. It was made of wood and was connected to the tallest tree in the forest. His eyes followed the ladder up and he saw a tree house covered in green leaves and wind chimes, most of them were pink with a few blue ones in there.

He smiled at it, the tree house and the girl were familiar to him somehow and he had gathered his name was Angel. He would learn more as time goes on.

He smiled broadly at the girl above him and began to follow her. As his hands reached the top of the ladder a small petite hand grabbed them and he was pulled up instantly to his feet. He stared at the small girl in front of him. She was clearly incredibly strong, maybe even a superhero? _That would be so cool! _

The girl smiled at him, taking his hand, and then she led him inside the tree house. Her hand felt warm and tender.

The tree house was full of sharp wooden stakes and bottles labelled holy water.

But what surprised him most about the tree house was that he wasn't scared of it, he wasn't scared of the stakes or even the super hero/perhaps villain teenager in front of him. He looked around a bit more and saw two mattresses laid next to one another. There was a small pile of food and drinks by the bed along with comic books.

The girl turned round to face him and stepped closer to him looking into his eyes. Their chests were touching and Angel's heart beat quickly as she teased him with…well everything there was about her.

"I think we lost them," She smiled at him and removed her hands from his and put them round his neck instead.

He smiled down at her as she stood on her tip toes and just as their lips were going to touch the girl stumbled backwards and her face turned from teasing to horror struck. He stared at her completely confused.

"Angel?" She whispered.

Angel stepped towards her, he didn't know what was going on but he needed to comfort the girl. But he felt his lips move of their own accord. He couldn't control himself as he moved menacingly towards her.

"Angel?" She asked again shaking head to foot.

"Bloody hell it's a bit obvious isn't it? It's not your precious Angel," He felt his lips move as harsh words came pouring out of them.

He tried to stop himself but felt as if something was possessing him. The girl stepped backwards.

"Gee Buffy I thought you were supposed to be smarter? Can't even tell the difference between your boyfriend and the evil demon whose taken control of his body? You're a pathetic excuse for a girlfriend."

Suddenly everything around him became blurry as he pushed himself towards the surface. He managed to regain control of his body pretty easily and the second he did everything became clear once more. The girl was back in front looking hungrily into his eyes and their lips almost touching.

"Buffy?" He asked needing to know more about the girl he already had feelings for.

She nodded her head sweetly then not so sweetly grabbed his and pulled him down further to meet her. She tasted sweet and like honey and he knew he had waited for this longer then he knew, the need for her, the touch of her and the taste of her. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer towards him.

"COME ON YOU LOVEBIRDS! WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING UP THERE!"

"AND WE DON'T WANT TO COME AND GET YOU AND HAVE TO WITNESS IT! I MIGHT HAVE TO BURN MY EYES!"

Angel broke the kiss to look at Buffy; he recognized the voices but didn't know how.

The first one sounded like a girl's voice and the last one sounded like a boys who clearly liked jokes and Angel already felt jealous vibes coming off of him in waves even though he hadn't seen him yet.

Buffy smiled at him and looked down at his arms which held her round her waist. She smiled at them and made a pout once Angel removed them. He gave a chuckle at her face which looked as if a child had lost its lollipop.

He took her hand and his mouth lit into a big smile, all earlier weirder happenings forgotten as he pulled her towards him and led her towards the exit of the tree house. But as they began to exit a massive white glow took over everything, including the girl he was holding, but she didn't seem to realise it as she led him further and further into it.

When Angel's eyes opened he realised where he was.

Still in the forest and still with the girl he was now sure he loved. It felt crazy and it felt weird but this Buffy, he felt as if he knew her and had known her for the whole of his life. And he was pretty sure that she was his girlfriend. But he couldn't remember anything, nothing. But soon he hoped that everything would be made clear.

"Come on Willow take the picture already," Said the boy from earlier.

Angel took him in and decided instantly that he wasn't a threat. The girl next to him was obviously called Willow, she was quite pretty but the only thing he felt towards her was friendship and he had no clue why.

Buffy was in front of him but only by a step or two, so he reached out with his long arms and wrapped them around her and pulled her towards him. She made a little yelp of glee and immediately relaxed in his arms. He smiled at the camera as she rested her head on his shoulder and also smiled into it.

But Willow's face turned from a happy one into a shocked one as did Xander's as their surroundings become blurry once more.

Buffy was out of his arms and he felt himself loosing his self control once more. She was in between him and the other two.

"Angel!" Said Willow first shocked then unbelievably happy, she began to run towards him and he smiled as his thirst was just about to become satisfied.

"It's not Angel," Whispered Buffy putting out her arms to block the two humans from him. Barricading them from harm.

"But Buff look it's him!" Said Xander trying to push her arms away.

The thing controlling Angel grew impatient with the two, he was thirsty and this would cause Buffy more harm. She had already lost the one she loved and now she would loose her two best friends, it felt like the right punishment. After all she had kept him locked up all these months. He wasn't able to escape till now and that was only because she had been stupid.

His movements were so fast as he ran to where they were and pushed Buffy in the chest making her feet lift from the ground as she flew in the air. Once she had risen he had got both of the humans by the throat.

"Which one should I have first Buff?" He asked as she stayed paralysed where he was, "The one who wanted you and the Angel boy together for so many years or the one who lusted after you and convinced the idiot time after time not to admit his stupid human feelings to you."

Buffy's head snapped towards Xander as she glared at him. She now knew the truth of why it had taken Angel so long to tell her. And he was so happy he could see it, see the pain and betrayal written on her face.

"So the real question is, should I eat the loyal friend first or the one who kept you and the one you loved the most apart for so long?"

Angel had no control of himself and felt disgusted, _eat them?_ Now this was just plain weird. But before he had chance to actually _eat _them his surroundings blurred once more as his vision was covered in a white glow.

He felt his grip on Willow and Xander loosening as he re surfaced but he still felt he could drown in any second.

The white glow disappeared and was replaced by a study. There were so many photos of him and Buffy and a massive portrait of what appeared to be her, ruined.

Willow and Xander were unconscious at his feet, he was sure that Xander had fainted.

He looked up slowly at the figure standing before him, Buffy.

Tears poured down his face as he started to drown once more and he remembered everything.


End file.
